


tu és (meu amor)

by JemDoe



Series: fanfics bentinho/escobar [1]
Category: Dom Casmurro - Machado de Assis
Genre: Brazilian Literature - Freeform, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: Dedos esguios chamavam a atenção de Bentinho, e ele se perguntava - como seriam eles em sua palma? Seriam quentes e macios, afáveis como Bentinho os imaginava ser?





	tu és (meu amor)

Dedos esguios chamavam a atenção de Bentinho, e ele se perguntava - como seriam eles em sua palma? Seriam quentes e macios, afáveis como Bentinho os imaginava ser? Só de olhar para Escobar, ele não saberia dizer. Escobar tinha o costume de tocar-lhe o rosto, afastar-lhe dos olhos o cabelo, e Bentinho permitia pois, de certo modo, necessitava daquele toque que fazia o coração em seu peito tamborilar como um dos tambores do Imperador. Um sentimento curioso, de fato, um na qual Bentinho não sabia pôr nome nem sentido.

Ajudava que os olhos de Escobar eram arredios, como um gato de rua; olhos como aquele não viam os olhares que Bentinho dedicava, quietos e silenciosos, lançados a escondida para que ninguém notasse, e se Escobar não notava, não poderia-lhe chamar a atenção. De maneira quase que instintiva, ele sabia ser melhor assim. Bentinho mantinha seu olhar quieto quando Escobar se focava nele, centrado em textos filosóficos e religiosos quaisquer que Escobar lhe pedia explicações sobre.

É quando Bentinho lia Samuel que algo lhe chama a atenção - _a alma de Jônatas ligou-se com a alma de Davi; e Jônatas o amou como à sua própria alma -_ e um peso recai sobre os ombros de Bentinho, se perguntando se, se ele substituísse os nomes de Jônatas e Davi pelo seu próprio e o de Escobar, a citação não seria a mesma.

Não. Com um balançar de cabeça, Bentinho fechou a bíblia, dedos passando pelas folhas finas por um momento, e Bentinho -

\- Bentinho! - Chamou-lhe Escobar, tomando-lhe as mãos como uma criança tomaria as de outra, e o calor em suas bochechas é oculto pela semi escuridão da biblioteca aonde os dois se encontram. - Bentinho, aonde estavas?

\- Aqui. - Ele replicou, piscando rapidamente. Escobar apenas sorriu (e quem pensaria que ele era o mais velho, entre os dois?) e apertou-lhe as mãos, e na mente de Bentinho ele guardava aquela sensação, quente e misteriosa e se espalhando pelo corpo. - O que queres?

\- Nada, estava apenas a procurar-te. - A resposta de Escobar era tão simples, tão quieta e tão cheia de sentimento que um nó se formou na garganta de Bentinho.

Em alguns folhetins que Bentinho havia posto suas mãos por engano (e esta era a história que ele corroboraria até o fim), tais sensações poderiam facilmente soletrar amor, mas não era errado aquilo, de acordo com a santa igreja? O que sua mãe diria, se soubesse disso? Ela - ela o...

Bentinho sorriu, apertando em suas mãos os dedos de Escobar, que lhe encarou com curiosidade, tendo a certeza de que este sentimento proibido estaria enterrado dentro de si. Era o melhor. Era o ideal. Se ele quisesse sobreviver, seria assim que ele deveria viver.

\- Bentinho? - Perguntou Escobar, inclinando a cabeça, olhos observando-lhe intentamente. - Algo errado?

O nó em sua garganta se recusava a ceder, feito cordas que lhe impediam a fala, e ele sorriu.

\- Não, apenas o pó, temo em dizer. Diga-me, Escobar, - Começou Bentinho, guiando o amigo para longe da bíblia que queimava a suas costas, com sua revelação. -, porquê procuravas-me?

\- Se dizer que senti sua falta, acreditas? - Respondeu Escobar, e Bentinho sentiu seu coração parar no peito.

\- Talvez. - Talvez, hah; Bentinho queria que aquela fosse a verdade. Desejava, do fundo de seu coração, que Escobar não estivesse a fazer bromas, que Escobar realmente colocasse peso nas palavras que proferia.

Escobar sorriu-lhe, as mãos apertando as suas, e o coração de Bentinho voltou a bater em seu peito. Ele tinha a chance de ser o Jônatas de Davi, ínfima como era, e isso lhe bastava, sentimentos proibidos ou não.

**Author's Note:**

> bom dia pra todo mundo menos pra mim q escreveu isso


End file.
